1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting construction of an operating knob where the knob body may be fixed to a lever shaft with a single assembly operation.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 64-7379 discloses a conventional mounting construction of an operating knob. As shown in FIG. 6, the mounting construction has a male screw 6a at the tip end of a shift lever 6 and a female screw 7a in a shift knob. The shift knob 7 is secured to the shift lever 6 by threading the shift knob 7 into the tip end portion of the shift lever 6. Assembling the prior art operating shift is rather time consuming and such mounting construction does not lend itself to mass production of a knob having a shift lever.
Improperly threading the shift knob 7 into the shift lever 6 can cause damage to the male threads and female threads. This can cause loose connection of the shift knob 7 to the shift lever 6, and the shift knob 7 may even drop from the shift lever 6.
Forcibly threading the shift knob 7 into the shift lever 6 in an improper manner, may cause fracture of the shift lever 6 or crack in the shift knob 7.